Journals of a geohound
by Epros Calitharan
Summary: Ryudo is a simple geohound...doing any job for any price...this philosophy get him stuck in a holy war aganst Valmar, and eventually ends up with him being the big hero...well he kept a diary..and things went a little different. RyudoElena Ryudo's POV


Journal of a Geohound A Fanfiction by Kentaro Calithariana Disclaimer: I do not own Grandia II, and most likely never will, since Game Arts still wont sell me the title, no matter how many times I beg. None of the characters appearing in this story are mine...well maybe Roa...No...no not a supeona! not that IM KIDDING IM KIDDING I DID NOT HAVE ANY CLAIMING RELATIONS WITH THAT BLONDE MINOR! right I own nothing...nothing at all...but I wish I did...because the sequel would rock..

Ch1: The Beginning "Skye, this is stupid" Ryudo yelled to his feathered companion.  
"Ryudo...its a good thing to vent your frustrations on and to keep your most cherished memories in...not to mension your handwriting is horrendus, it will do you some good." Skye replied to the Frustrated Geohound.  
"...fine...ill make your day...and write in this damn book..." Ryudo said, taking a quill in hand and scribbling a few words down.

Day 1,  
Damn Skye, making me write in this book, oh well, might as well get the first things you ever write in a journal out of the wa...why am I TALKING TO A DAMN BOO...never mind, i gave up trying to figure out why...im still doing it...screw it, lets just say, unless i say you can read this, dont unless you want to feel a sharp pain at the back of your neck.  
For those who are able...or if i am dead, my name is Ryudo Hiaken. At this point I'm 19, homeless, family-less, and have all but one companion, Skye . I have a job as a traveling Geohound, doing all the jobs that noone else dreams of doing. I was born on the island of Garland as far as i know, but dont send my dead body their if you find me dead...they hate me, and probably wont ever forgive me for...bad memory, never mind.  
Anyway, not much happened today, just gave some bastard a gem that was stolen from him. at least the pay was right, and i got a decent meal.

"There, happy?" Ryudo said, looking up to his feathered friend.  
"Yes, oh and by the way, you have another job..." Skye said, looking at a note sitting on a tree.  
"Are you kidding? i just finished one job! let my bones heal!"Ryudo griped to Skye .  
"no skin off my nose kid, I'm not the one who needs food all the time" Skye said to Ryudo. Ryudo sighed... knowing the dumb bird was right, 100g would only get you so much food. Ryudo looked at the note.  
"hmm... "The Carbo Village Church of Granas wishes to utilize you services to guard and transport a Sister to Garmia tower for a ceremony..." Great... Granas, now i really dont want to do it." Ryudo said, rolling the note back up.  
"Job's a Job Ryudo" Skye said, landing onto His shoulder.  
"Yeah, i know the Geohound's code Skye, dont need a refresher every second..."Ryudo said, picking up his beaten and rusty sword, running down the Witt path toward Carbo.  
"Stupid... Church..." Ryudo grumbled, not even noticing the Mottled Spider chasing him.  
"Ryudo! behind you!" Skye yelled, Ryudo quickly turned and the spider charged, knocking ryudo down. The spider tried to bite the Geohound on the arm as both of them thrashed about. Skye was flapping wildly in the air, trying to think of something to help his comrade. Suddenly in a flash ryudo threw the spider off and picked up his sword. The spider charged for a second tackle, but ryudo stepped to the side.  
"Tensaiken SLASH!" Ryudo cried, slicing the spider in 2 with an upward slash and a cocky grin on his face. the spider stopped for a moment then fell, its body cut cleanly in two.  
"ha... never even stood a chance" Ryudo said, cleaning Spider guts off of his sword. Skye sighed ad he sheathed the sword then ran toward the town gate and finally entered the town, a group of sisters were talking amongst themselves with what looked like the Innkeeper. Ryudo stepped to the side, but couldnt make out any of the words they were saying.  
-  
Well...this looks like a good time to stop, even if it is cut short ; i guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. just to let you know, im not good at finishing anything that i started, so it may be a bit before another update comes up, but if you have any "constructive criticism" as i just LOVE to call it, you are incredibly welcome to give it to me, as long as its a little more then "d15 270ry sux, g0 h0m3 n00b"  
-Eppy-Senpai "Self proclaimed master of writing" 


End file.
